Nazarick's Greed
by dmcdante-rocks
Summary: Former Shinobi, A Murderer, A Greedy Bastard. These are just some things to describe what I am. After nearly dying after my last mission, I was saved and turned into what I am. Though I must say. "I demand the finer things in life. Everything belongs to me eventually." Who am I? I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm Nazarick's Greed. Pairing Unknown.


**A/n: Let's me just say this. This story will contain some elements of Fullmetal Alchemist while mainly being a Naruto and Overlord crossover. Let's just say this was something I came up with in the end. And this chapter will be taking place before cannon. As such Naruto isn't the Nine tails Jinchuriki, Kushina still is, and Minato has just become Hokage. And I will be taking some liberties in this. As such Minato and Kushina are older than what they are. Being around mid thirties instead of early twenties. And Gamaken will be Naruto's personal toad.**

 **(Story Start)**

(Konoha, Hokage's office)

A teen around eighteen years of age walked into the office of his village leader. He had a black and orange jacket over chain mesh armour underneath a green flak jacket with a red spiral on the back. Black jeans with medical tape wrapped around his right thigh. A small tan pouch sat at the top of his hip on the back of his pants holding all types of tools he would use in his line of work. On his right thigh was a small holster holding shuriken. He had a pair of black sandals on as well. The teens defining features was his golden sun kissed hair alongside his striking crystal blue eyes. Strangely enough, he had three whisker like markings across his cheeks. When asked, he would always answer that they were just birth marks. He had a blue head band on with a leaf symbol sitting in the centre of a metal plate. This was Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Son of the Current Hokage.

Most would think Naruto would be popular due to his place as the Hokage's son. But it's the opposite in fact. He didn't have anyone to truly call friend. Some of his fellow Jonin suspected that he only gained the rank due to his position as the Hokage's son while others avoided him. Naruto ignored them though and focused mainly on his job. This of course brought on some popularity from the civilians which he ignored. Knowing most to be power hungry and only attempted to get close to him due to his name. Though at the same time, he wanted to experience something that he never had. The only thing he could obtain from people who he wasn't related to. It was a wish he had since he first became a shinobi under his father.

Arriving within the office of the Hokage, Naruto stopped in front of his father, Minato Namikaze, who sat in his chair. When it came to looks, it was easy to see that Naruto inherited his colours from his father. While Minato had a more angular look, Naruto's was more rounded. Both were considered handsome by many, with many cursing Minato's wife for landing him. Minato was dressed in his usual Hokage robes, of which consisted of a green flak jacket worn by some Chunin and most Jonin, a long sleeved blue shirt with matching pants. He also had on a pair of blue Sandals. To his right, stood his advisor Hiruzen Sarutobi. Hiruzen was a old man referred to as the Professor. A smart yet dangerous man in his prime, and not one to be trifled with in his current age. The man was dressed in white and red robes while he had a few signs of old age. Those being wrinkles and a few liver spots on his face alongside his slightly grey hair.

"What is it you need of me Hokage-sama?" Naruto asked calmly as Minato laughed nervously.

"You can call me Tou-san when we're alone Naruto-kun." He said awkwardly as Naruto didn't budge.

"I will show you the respect you deserve Hokage-sama. Even if we are father and son, it's better if I call you by your title in these cases." Naruto said calmly as Minato let out a slightly depressed sigh.

"Still the respectful brat." Hiruzen said chuckling as Naruto gave a slight smile.

"Arigato Hiruzen-sama." Naruto said as Minato sunk into his chair.

"He get's called by his name and yet you won't call me Tou-san. How cruel." Minato whined as Naruto rolled his eyes.

"What is the reason you called me here Hokage-sama?" Naruto asked as Minato sat in his chair properly as his eyes hardened.

"Scouts at the borders have seen some movement from Iwa." He said as Naruto's eyes widened.

"What is it Iwa is doing near our borders?" Naruto asked confused as Minato let out a sigh.

"That's why I called you here. Your one of my best at stealth missions, so I want you to go and find out what their planning." Minato said as Naruto nodded.

"Roger that." He said turning to the door.

"I should remind you that killing them is necessary if their plans seem to be a threat to Konoha." Minato said darkly as Naruto nodded.

"Kill them should the need arise, got it." Naruto said before he walked out of the office. On his way home to restock on some equipment.

"Do you think he'll succeed?" Hiruzen asked as he looked towards Minato.

"Yes. Knowing Naruto, he'll write out a small report before handing it to a messaging toad and dispelling it. So even if it cost his life, I know he'll succeed." Minato said looking down at the thought of his only son dying.

"Why didn't you send a team with him?" Hiruzen asked confused as Minato sighed.

"This is a simply recon mission. Naruto alone should be able to handle this mission." Minato said smiling. "Besides, I trust him. As his father, that's the best I can do for him." Minato said as he stared out to window of his office.

(2 hours later, Front gate of Konoha)

Naruto was standing at the front gates of Konoha, a short sword strapped to his waist as he placed two small scrolls within the pouch on the back of his waist. Turning to face the village, he bid it a silent farewell, not knowing that it would be the last time he would gaze upon the village for quite some time. Turning back to stare out the gate, he rushed out, intent on finishing his mission quickly.

(1 day later at the Border)

After arriving at the border, Naruto set up camp a small bit away so that he wouldn't be sited easily. After a while, he heard the tell tale sounds of a moving group. Using the trees as cover, he hid his presence as a group of Iwa shinobi wandered into the clearing he was in.

"Nadare, are you sure you felt someone here?" A Iwa shinobi asked the leader of the small group.

"Must be going crazy. I could've sworn someone was here." The leader Nadare said before he turned back to his men.

"We'll return back to camp now. It seems there's no one here." He said while gesturing to a tree with his eyes.

Hiding in the tree, writing a quick message in a scroll was Naruto who was too busy to notice a small white spider climb up the tree behind him.

"A Konoha rat hmmm?" A voice said from behind him.

In shock Naruto closed the scroll before he jumped away as the spider exploded. Debris from the explosion lodged itself into Naruto's body as he jumped away. Landing on another tree limb, Naruto saw a large shard in his shin. Pulling it out, he heard footsteps behind him. Drawing his sword, he spun around and swung his blade at the mans head. The attacker, a Iwa shinobi leaned back as Naruto's swing passed over his head, before the shinobi placed a hand on the ground as he tried to kick the sword out of Naruto's hand.

Seeing what he was doing, Naruto pulled out a kunai in his off hand and placed it underneath his sword. The Shinobi's foot ended up kicking the tip of the kunai driving the dagger into the top of the foot. He backed away to remove it only for Naruto to appear behind him with his sword poised to strike. With a quick swing, Naruto separated the mans head from his body. The decapitated head fell to the ground before Naruto jumped off the tree as the limb he was on was destroyed by spears made of stone.

Landing on the ground, Naruto watched as another Shinobi, the one who spoke before charged him. With his sword poised, Naruto watched as the man smiled before he jumped at Naruto in order to tackle him to the ground. Clicking his teeth, Naruto slid underneath the airborne man and placed his sword in the mans chest cavity. With him sliding, the sword dragged itself through the mans body, cleaning cutting open the mans body. When the corpse hit the ground, the intestines slipped out and landed on the ground as Naruto swung his blade, cleaning it of blood.

Sensing something coming his way, Naruto swung his sword, cutting a small clay doll in half as he saw a blonde Iwa shinobi with one hand in the tiger seal.

"Did you know? True art is an explosion!" He said before the two halves of the doll glowed.

Naruto acting quickly, covered his face with his left arm while he kept his right arm closer to the ground. The doll exploded creating a dust cloud that Naruto used to escape.

Hiding in a tree once more, nursing a bleeding arm from the explosion. Using the blood from his wound, he made a few quick hand signs before slamming his palm on the ground.

"Kuchiyose No Jutsu." He called as a blume of smoke appeared.

Once it cleared, a small pink and red toad appeared in front of him. It had what seemed like two pointed horns on it's head as it wore a black Yukata.

"Naruto?" The toad asked before he saw his summoners injuries.

"Hey Mister Gamaken. I need you to do me a favour." He said before handing Gamaken the scroll he was writing in before he was attacked. "Get this back to my old man. Tell him that Iwa may be planning an invasion." He said as Gamaken grabbed the scroll.

"I'll try my best, but I am disgraceful." He said before disappearing.

Naruto leaned against the tree as he noticed he was surrounded.

"Looks like I won't be getting out of here easy." He said laughing as the Iwa shinobi glared at him.

"Blonde hair and blue eyes. Different face though. The Yellow Flashes brat then?" One asked as Naruto stood to his feet.

"That's right. And to live up to my fathers name." Naruto said pausing as he pointed a sword towards the closest Iwa shinobi. "I'm going to kill each of you." He said before charging them.

The blonde Iwa shinobi with the exploding clay jumped back and watched as his comrades took on Naruto together. He was impressed that Naruto managed to fend off four shinobi at once, receiving minimal wounds for now. When two of the shinobi jumped back, the blonde attached a few spiders to their back. The two didn't notice as they charged Naruto, who felt the increase in chakra. Turning to the blonde, he watched as a smile appeared on the mans face.

"Die Namikaze!" He yelled as the two men exploded when they were close to Naruto.

Falling towards the ground from the dust cloud was a injured Naruto. He was missing an arm, sacrificing it in an attempt to save one of the Iwa shinobi. Multiple cuts littered his body. Opening his eyes, he noticed as the ground seemed to have a glass like crack in it. Bracing himself, he disappeared once his body came in contact with the crack as it quickly repaired itself.

Meanwhile, the blonde Iwa shinobi was looking around for a body only to find nothing.

"Seems I blew him to oblivion." He said to himself as he felt a dark presence behind him.

"You didn't follow the plan. You were meant to disable Namikaze so that I could have his body." A voice said as the blonde turned around to come face to face with a man who's skin was a ghostly white with black hair and golden eyes with a slit pupil.

"I didn't put much into those bombs. Just enough to kill those two and injure Namikaze." The blonde said as the snake like man turned away from him.

"While this may have been a failure on my end, at least you will be able to be called a hero." He said before he disappeared.

"Deidara the Hero. I like it." The blonde said before he left the area.

(With Naruto)

After falling through the crack, Naruto found himself plummeting into a black void. With no signs of life anywhere, that was until white lights started passing him. Looking ahead, he saw that he was falling to a bright light. And once he was enveloped, he hit solid ground hard. His ribs broke from the impact while his remaining arm ended up broken in multiple places. He also felt as though he had punctured a lung as a result.

Gasping at as much air as he could, Naruto watched as two people came into view. One was an armoured female while the other was a large man dressed in an exotic cloak.

"Help...me." He rasped out in pain as he felt his punctured lung filling with blood.

"Why should I help you?" The man asked as Naruto's eyes started to close.

"I...don't...want to...die." Naruto said coughing out some blood as his skin started paling.

"Lord Ainz, we should just let this human die." The female said as the man reached into his robe and pulled out a small red gem.

"Or we could use this to our advantage Albedo." Ainz said turning his attention to the dying Naruto. "I could save you. But the question is why." Ainz said as Naruto glanced at him with fading blue eyes.

"I can...help...you. Kill who you want...spy on people..." He rasped out as Ainz placed the red gem in Naruto's mouth.

Strangely enough, the gem turned into a liquid and rushed down Naruto's throat. Moments later, Naruto's body twitched as red lightning arched off of his body. Blood leaked from his eyes and mouth as he experienced the worst pain he could ever feel. He tried to scream, but it only came out as grunts and choked breathing. It felt as though each of his cells were being violently ripped in half then sewn back together with a very rusty and dull needle. Naruto's missing arm regrew itself as his wounds started disappearing. First the bone appeared, then the muscles, tendons, ligaments, veins and finally the skin. Standing to his feet as the lightning stopped, Naruto looked at his new arm and saw a strange marking appearing on his hand. A dragon with two wings, eating it's own tail as it encircled a six pointed star pentagram. The marking was black in colour as Naruto's eyes changed. Where as his left eye stayed the same sky blue colour as before. His right eye colour changed into that of violet.

"Tell me, who are you boy?" Ainz asked as Naruto pulled out his sword and stared at his eyes.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki. But at the same time. I'm not." He said smiling as his right hand darkened completely to a greyish black colour.

"Then who are you?" The woman, Albedo asked.

"I want everything you can think of. Money and women, power and sex, status, glory, I demand the finest things in life. I'm Naruto Uzumaki. But at the same time. I'm Greed the Avaricious." He said showing his mark to Ainz and Albedo.

"To think it worked. Having a philosophers stone implanted within the human body. You know what this means right?" Ainz asked as Naruto shook his head.

"No clue...Ainz was it?" Naruto asked as Albedo glared at him, her eyes hidden behind her helm.

"How dare you speak to him like that?!" She asked enraged as Ainz held up a hand.

"It's fine Albedo. I'll explain as best as I can." Ainz said as he turned around. "If you want your answers, follow me." He said walking away as Naruto smiled.

"Usually I won't trust people I just met. But you did save my life. And besides that, my avarice is saying that if I follow you, then I'm gonna get what I want." Naruto said walking after him.

"You are the first person I have done this process with. By the looks of it, the Philosopher stone reacted with the one thing your heart desired the most. As such, you wanted something. There was something you wished for, and thus became the embodiment of Greed." Ainz explained as Naruto looked at his choice of clothing.

He decided to ditch the flak jacket he was wearing and ripped the sleeves off of his jacket.

"Hey Ainz, you wouldn't happen to have a black coat would you?" He asked as Ainz raised a hand as one appeared in Naruto's hands.

Testing the fabric, he smiled at the softness of it and put it on. The long black trench coat hung over his shoulders as Naruto admired his new body.

"Anything else I should know?" He asked as Ainz nodded.

"Judging by it, your own body remained that of a human, yet it also seemed to gain the healing factor of a homunculus." He said as Naruto raised a brow.

"A what now?" He asked calmly as Ainz coughed slightly. Revealing a skeletal hand to Naruto.

"A fake human created by a art called Alchemy. With this knowledge, you should still be able to do the things you desire, like having children while maintaining your semi immortality." Ainz said as Naruto smiled.

"Immortality you say?" He asked with his smile getting wider as Ainz stopped in front of a mausoleum.

"Semi Immortality. Your stone will allow you to keep regenerating. But should it run out or be destroyed. Then that will be it." He said as Naruto stopped as well.

"Don't die then I got it." He said smiling as Ainz laughed.

"For one of my first ever creations, you sure seem happy." He said as Naruto smiled.

"Of course, this is my biggest chance. I am Greed, I want everything there is in this world. You know what that means right?" Naruto asked as Ainz nodded.

"Yes, as long as I offer you the right things, you'll stay by my side." He said cockily as Naruto scoffed.

"Your damn right I will. Besides, you seem to be more on the fun side of things here." Naruto said smiling. "And I can't wait to test this body out." He said smiling as both his hands turned grey for an instant.

The greed that was hidden deep within Naruto's heart has been brought to the surface. But will he find something to fill the hole his greed created. Or will he merely suffer from it. On this day, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Shinobi of the Hidden leaf died. And in his place rose Naruto 'Greed' Uzumaki. Nazarick's very own Greed.

(End)

 **A/n: Here it is. Now I will say this, yes, Naruto sided with Ainz too easily. But as I said, it was his Avarice that made the decision for him. Yes he trusts Ainz but there isn't a reason not too. After all, Ainz could've just let him die, so saving him get's the Skeleton into Naruto/Greed's good book. In this, Greed and Naruto won't be two different beings in one body, they will both be the same person. So Naruto won't be acting like Lingreed. Now comes Naruto's abilities. His ultimate shield acts like the perfect armour while his semi immortality allows him to be able to take a few hits without being able to be killed should he drop his shield at all.**

 **Now onto the pairings. So Far it's Naruto/Zesshi and that's all I got planned. I might add more as the story goes on, but all I have ideas for are Naberal and Lupusregina but that's it for now. Anyway, see you guys in the next update**


End file.
